


in a most delightful way

by Origamidragons



Series: princesses and pirate girls [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons
Summary: Sugar popped a grape into her mouth and bit down slowly, pushing its surface tension to the breaking point until it burst between her teeth, the flavor flooding her mouth. She savored it for a moment, humming softly to herself, before she swallowed, and smiled, teeth tinted purple with juice.Everything waswonderful.
Relationships: Monet & Sugar (One Piece)
Series: princesses and pirate girls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	in a most delightful way

Sugar popped a grape into her mouth and bit down slowly, pushing its surface tension to the breaking point until it burst between her teeth, the flavor flooding her mouth. She savored it for a moment, humming softly to herself, before she swallowed, and smiled, teeth tinted purple with juice.

Everything was _wonderful_.

Dressrosa was bright and sundrenched today, as every day, and she was dancing along the battlements of the palace, hopping from one crenellation to the next. Below her, the country spread out, colorful and beautiful and _happy._

She dropped down to sit on the ramparts, kicking her legs over the abyss, bowl of grapes in her lap. If she looked down, she could see her toys in the streets, mingling with the people, sunlight catching off plastic and tin. From so far above, they looked tiny, like real toys, like she could just reach down and pluck them up between her fingers. She snickered at the thought.

She popped another grape into her mouth, bit down, let it burst.

She wondered when Monet would be back from her assignment on Punk Hazard babysitting that worthless gas logia. Rationally, she knew Caesar and his Smiles were the lifeblood of the young master’s operation, but the part of her that was ten years old and always would be whined that it just wasn’t as _fun_ around here without her sister.

Personally, she couldn’t care less about the fruits. Why would you even want a weird half-made Devil Fruit that probably wouldn’t even work? But they were important to the young master, and she belonged to him, and so they were important to her too, as simple as that. So she bore Monet’s absence, and didn’t even complain.

After all, it wasn’t like they didn’t have time. They were going to rule over this country for ever and ever and _ever_ , and there was no one who could stop them. She giggled, drunk on power and sunlight and the taste of grapes on her tongue.

One of the toys walking the streets below was a bright red plastic doll, wandering alone along the cobblestones. She remembered that one. Five days before, it had been a young woman who'd made the mistake of trying to object to the slander of old Riku's granddaughter. Sugar lifted a hand and held it out in front of her, closing one eye and framing the head of the toy far below between her thumb and forefinger.

No one who could stop them, and if anyone tried, well…

She snapped her fingers together, obliterating the toy’s head from view, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a really interesting challenge because sugar is such a weird character- she looks like a child, but she's not, but she _is_ very immature and childish nonetheless. i call this one 'dramatic irony: the fic.' 
> 
> the title is from 'a spoonful of sugar' from mary poppins. 
> 
> Prompt: Smile  
> Character: Sugar  
> Word Limit: 450  
> Word Count: 435


End file.
